Faith
by Noel Blue
Summary: Coisas que sakura amava em sasuke, mas passou a odiar.


**D I S C L A I M E R:**

• Os personagens aqui citados não me pertencem. FATO!

• Betado por Amanur.

• Quem resolveu dar as caras depois de algum tempo foi minha senhora inspiração.

• Boa leitura!

* * *

><p><strong>F A I T H<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

Seus olhos. Seus olhos eram tão mais bonitos antes. Ainda podia ver dentro deles um pingo de paz, de amor, de amizade, de alma. Antes de ele ir embora, seus olhos negros ainda tinham um brilho especial. E era de um negro tão bonito, que podíamos ficar olhando para ele por muito e muito tempo. Eu amava seus olhos, mas aprendi a odiá-los depois que ele foi embora. Tudo aquilo que ele tinha nos olhos, se transformou em vazio. E, depois disso, a única coisa que eu conseguia ver dentro daqueles ônix, era morte. Eu sempre tive fé que ele voltasse, mas quando voltou, estava totalmente diferente.

**X**

Suas mãos. Suas mãos eram mornas. Não quentes, nem frias, mas mornas. Eram macias e, as poucas vezes que me tocaram, eu quis prolongar o toque para sempre. Suas mãos eram brancas, fortes, e incrivelmente limpas. Eu sempre gostei de ficar observando suas mãos. Mas depois de ele ir embora, elas esfriaram, pareciam gelo. E não eram mais macias! Elas se tornaram um pouco ásperas e duras. E o que era incrivelmente limpo, se transformou em imundo. Deixei de gostar de olhar para aquelas mãos. Comecei a ver apenas o sangue que elas extraíam.

**X**

Seu cabelo. Seu cabelo era tão negro quanto seus olhos. Eram lindos, perfeitos. Eles brilhavam também, mas era um brilho de pura beleza. Eu tinha vontade de enterrar minhas mãos em seu cabelo, cheirá-lo e fazer carinho. Seu cabelo dava um contraste divino contra sua pele. Era o negro e o branco, perfeitos um para o outro. Como o positivo e o negativo. Mas então ele foi embora, e seu cabelo parece ter morrido. A cor ficou estranha e, de repente, ele perdeu todo o brilho. O que era positivo e negativo, tornou-se apenas negativo. Eu passei a odiar o cabelo dele.

**X**

Sua voz. Sua voz era forte, grave. Era uma voz que exalava poder e autoridade. Sua voz sempre penetrava em meus ouvidos como melodia, e faziam meu coração bater mais forte. E quando ele falava meu nome... Ah! Como eu adorava aquilo. Sua voz fazia qualquer mulher de bom senso derreter. Sua voz esquentava meu corpo, e sempre me levava a um objetivo. Mas depois, comecei e ter arrepios com sua voz. E pesadelos também. Eu podia jurar que a ouvia em todos os lugares, e fazia meu coração bater mais forte, me deixando assustada. Sua voz me fazia ouvir palavras desagradáveis, tristes e cruéis. E ouvir meu nome em sua voz, me passou a me dar a impressão de que era minha sentença de morte. Como se estivesse sendo chamada para a forca. Foi aí que minha fé começou a ruir.

**X**

Seu perfume. Seu perfume era forte e, ao mesmo tempo, suave. E exalava uma maldita tensão sexual por onde passava. Eu inspirava fundo, todas as vezes que ele estava perto de mim. Ah! Como era gostoso aquele perfume amadeirado, cheiro de Sasuke. Eu nunca descobri que perfume ele usava. Uma vez lhe perguntei, mas ele disse que não usava perfume. Oh! Quase tive um orgasmo com isso. Seu cheiro era natural, e era delicioso. Mas depois de um tempo, seu cheiro me perseguiu por todos os lados, e me deixou enjoada. Era como e eu estivesse em uma bolha e não conseguisse sair. Foi ai que comecei a odiar seu perfume. Aquele odor me fazia sentir estranha, e terrivelmente mal. Então, comecei a evitá-lo de todas as formas.

**X**

Seus braços. Seus braços eram fortes e toda vez que ele os passava ao meu redor, eu me sentia protegida. Eram quentes e me apertavam contra seu corpo másculo. Aquilo realmente era uma sensação boa. Uma sensação de estar em casa, onde eu deveria estar sempre. Mas agora, só de olhar para seus braços, eu me sentia sufocada. Ficou difícil respirar, e não consegui mais pensar direito. E a primeira vez que ele me abraçou, depois de sua volta, foi como se estivesse me enforcando lentamente, indolor, mas fatal.

**X**

Sakura Haruno. Por mais que eu negasse, por mais que eu gritasse ao mundo e a mim mesma, eu ainda sentia algo por ele. Era pouco, mas era forte. Embora eu soubesse que não era mais amor. Eu havia deixado de amá-lo há tempos, mas tinha algo lá dentro do meu peito, que insistia em dizer que eu ainda era dele, e que sempre seria. Que meu coração não o pertencia, mas minha alma sim. E me odiei tanto, odiei esse sentimento desconhecido, e odiava ele com todo meu ser.

E depois de cada detalhe irritante, foi aí que eu soube que fé nunca seria o bastante para trazê-lo de volta à luz.

.

* * *

><p>Espero que tenham gostado, foi realmente difícil entrar na cabeça da Sakura e tirar tudo isso de lá. <em>Reviews?<em> :D


End file.
